Hurt and Love: The Beginning of A New Life
by WhiteWolf0604
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi, both members of the Ouran Hight School Host Club find their own love together, but after a terrible experiance with Haruhis dad, will Haruhi have a normal life like a girl should?-HENTAI- -TamaHaru- -Rape and possible future abuse
1. Chapter 1: Cold and Hurting

**WW0604:** HI EVERYONE!! I have lost it. I am making another fanfic. Like I even need a new one, I already have 8 unfinished fanfics, but this one is different. This is will be…a hentai! Yes, my very first hentai. I figured I would try it, see how all of you lovely readers like it, and see how it goes from there. I personally don't like those one shot things, so this will be a normal story with chapters and all that.

I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!

Okay, so once again let me know how you like it. This IS my first hentai, so I wanna know and please give me some pointers or hints on how to make it better...I would also appreciate it if I didn't get any flames or whatever they are called. I haven't got any in my other fanfics yet, but still.

Chapter 1: Cold and Hurting

The rain was pouring down nonstop like a balloon with holes that is filled with water every second that passed. Thunder boomed and banged everywhere and flashes of lightning lit up the house. Haruhi was under a table, making sure that she would not be touched or hurt.

It was times like this that she wish HE was here. Her prince in shinning armor. He will stop this terrible storm and have the sun shine through once again. Haruhi knew that the prince wouldn't come. He never did, so she never expected him to come; it was all just a fantasy she wished to take part of.

Things were fine when she was alone. Thunder or no thunder, there is ONE thing she fears above all. That is to be alone with her father. Most people come to believe that he's a great dad that would do anything to make his daughter feel good and be happy. Well, I guess you can say he wants her to feel good, but it doesn't make her so much happy.

As Haruhi continued to hide under the table she could hear the door unlock. This is when she has to shut everything out and go with what she is told to do. Like on cue, the door slammed open right when a flash of lightning was seen and a roaring thunder was heard. He was obviously drunk, stumbling into the house and nearly tripping over the coffee table that Haruhi was hading under. He went down to his knees and grabbed a hold of Haruhi's short, brown hair.

She gasped a bit at the pain and fright it brought her, but she didn't dare to resist. She crawled out from under the table, her father still having a tight hold on her hair. They looked at each other face to face and eye to eye. She knew what he wanted, it happens every time he gets drunk. He walks in like both of his legs are broken, finds Haruhi and grab her by the hair. He then would take her to her room and strip her and himself down.

They kept on staring into each others eyes. Haruhi trying to think of a way to escape as he plans out the perfect rape. Before she even knew it, she was being tugged by the man right towards her room. It's too late to act now. In a matter of seconds, he will be on top of her in a dominate position. Tears were starting to show in her eyes as he threw her onto the bed and locked the door shut, making sure there will be no interference or escape.

She was laying on the bed crying. She could hear the sound of clothing being removed off a body; his body. The sound stopped and he was bare. The bed shifted to his weight as he sat down on the edge of the bed and yanked Haruhi's clothes off. She tried her best to keep them on, but it was useless. She is now laying on her back, looking right up into her dads eyes. Her eyes read fear, but his eyes showed lust, quite a deadly sin that is.

He prepared himself at her entrance and with one, hard push; he was inside of her. Everything after that was a blank to Haruhi, and she was thankful to that. All there was to hear was his light moans and her screams, screams that will never be answered.

"_Tamaki…please…help me."_ Haruhi thought to herself as her dad kept moving in and out of her. She passed out shortly after her pleading thoughts, no one came to answer them. Not a single person.

**WW0604: I know it was short, but its just the first chapter. The next ones should be longer. Chapter 2 may be a bit short, it depends on how I type it out haha. Well, once again please let me know what you think. I look forward to it and I'll be sure to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

**WW0604:** Okay I finally found the notes I need to update this story. As you all know I lost it and just happened to find it as I was going through some of my files on my laptop. Then I lost the notes I need to The Joy of Pain so that one is going to be a delay for a bit longer. I know I said 2 weeks for it, but I'm not usually known for keeping my word; sadly.

I don't own Ouran or the characters…hell I don't even own a host club haha.

Well, so you all don't have to wait any longer I'll get this chapter started.

Chapter 2:Searching

Pain over filling her body, Haruhi laid still on her bed, naked and sweating. Her father, still on top of her, continued to pound in and out of her. She was nearing unconsciousness, but fought with all her might to stay awake. If the miracle of Tamaki coming to her rescue came, she wanted to see it.

"_Tamaki, please save me. I don't know how much longer I can last."_ Haruhi thought as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

With Tamaki:

Sitting at a desk in the farthest corner of a room sat a boy with beautiful blonde hair and piercing violet blue eyes, Tamaki Suoh focused on a picture in his hand. The picture was one of the Host Club he was the president of. Even though the picture consisted of multiple host club members there is one person in particular that he couldn't stop staring at. Haruhi Fujioka, the female member of the club, pretending to be a very feminine looking boy. She has opened the eyes of the commoners world to 6 very different, yet very rich boys. To Tamaki, Haruhi's world opened more than his eyes, but his heart as well.

"My dear daughter, I wonder what you are doing right now." Tamaki mumbled to himself, still staring at the photo in his hands. He sighed and closed his eyes, only to suddenly get a very painful pinch in his heart. The sort of feeling that tells one something is wrong. His eyes snapped back open so see his eyes beaming right back at the one special person in the photo, Haruhi.

"_Something isn't right. I never get such a horrible feeling unless something bad has happened."_ Tamaki shot up from his seat and rushed to the walk in closet in his room to grab a heavy rain jacket. "I need to pay a visit to someone. I may be late for dinner so tell my father to start without me." Tamaki shouted out at one of the maids as he rushed out of the door. She only bowed to his rushing form and gracefully walked to the office Tamaki's father works in.

Back with Haruhi:

Haruhi, still laying in her bed with brown eyes, red and puffy from crying, curled up in the farthest corner of her bed as her father finished dressing himself and left the room. The comment he always mumbled under his breath after leaving his daughter suffering in the bed haunted her mind as she knew what he was going to say. He neared the door, placed his hand on it and opened it half way only to stop and turn around to look at the frightened Haruhi.

"That was good my little whore. Maybe we can do this again soon" He smirked and left, slamming the door behind him. Haruhi snapped her eyes shut tightly and the sound of doors slamming filled her ears. She pulled her knees as close to her chest as she can and hung her head low, letting her silent tears to fall. not even knowing that her knight in shinning armor was just arriving to her house to rescue his princess, or what he hopes to be his princess. She fell asleep, not unconscious completely. Just resting her eyes, still fighting to stay wake. She knew Tamaki would come, she prayed he would somehow get her prayers. And he did.

A knock on the door was heard and Haruhi lifted her head up to look at her bedroom door. She knew that the knock was coming from the front door, but she was hoping it was Tamaki and that he has come to save her. Minutes passed and no one came to her door. She didn't hear anything from the living room. Giving up all hope that Tamaki has come for her, she slowly closed her eyes only to hear her door quickly open. Her eyes snapped open and grew wide as she saw something she couldn't believe.

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry I didn't come faster. I'm so sorry, Haruhi." Tamaki quietly said and he slowly approached her. He took notice of her naked form and frowned a bit. His gut feeling was never wrong and his gut told him what happened. Even though he wanted to refuse to accept it, he knew she had been raped. He turned to her closet and pulled out a pair of P.J.'s and tossed them a her.

"Ta…" She tried to speak, but stopped right as Tamaki started to slowly shake his head, a sad expression on his face.

"Get dressed. You're coming to my house." Haruhi looked at him, absolutely confused about why he insisted on taking her to his house. "I'm not going to let you stay here. It's far too dangerous especially for a princess." He smiled at her, recurring her that everything will be okay. She took the clothing that Tamaki threw at her and put them on as he packed all of her clothes and school stuff. It only filled one suit case and one duffle bag including her school bag with all of her school stuff.

As they left her room she can see why it had taken him so long to get to her room. Her father was laying on the floor, knocked out and blood lightly streaming from his head. She couldn't help but frown, even with the slight happiness she felt from seeing his feel that pain she felt, he was still her father. With that thought, she shook her head.

"_No, he's not my father."_ She looked at Tamaki who was staring at her, trying to think of what she could be thinking. She then looked right back at her father and said out loud, "He is a criminal who did an unforgiving crime. He deserved what he has gotten; he even possibly deserved more." Tamaki wanted to hug his friend, his princess, but knowing the fear she had for men he kept his distance. Only to pull out an umbrella and opened it over both their heads.

"Lets go home. You will have your own room" She nodded and walked with him back to his house. Hoping to start a new and better life.

**WW0604: Okay, so that's the second chapter. Please R&R. I tried to be a bit more descriptive so let me know what you think. I probably could have done better, but hey…I tried my best.**


End file.
